Vive le vent d'hiver
by YvyLeeWoods
Summary: Drago part en quête de nourriture sur le Chemin de Travers en ce soir de Noël. La vision de bonheur que reflète les autres lui montre l'abscence total du sien. Drago estil maudit? OneShot


-1Je hais Noël...

Le chemin de Traverse en cette fin décembre est assez spécial. Toutes les boutiques sont décorées en rouge et vert avec des millions d'objets aussi inutiles que scintillants. Pourquoi faut-il que cette loi sur les jours de congés des elfes de maison soit passée. Cela m'aurait évité d'aller faire ces fichues courses dites de Noël. Encore une idée d'un désaxé! De toute façon, je n'ai rien à fêter de spécial. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le manoir est devenu vide et aussi mort que le sont mes parents. Il n'y a rien de joyeux à me retrouver seul sur cette grande table où un seul couvert sera servi, le mien.

La neige semble encore plus froide et collante que les autres années, j'aurais dû prendre une cape plus chaude que celle-ci. Enfin, je ne pensais pas non plus mettre autant de temps pour trouver un peu de nourriture autre que les plats traditionnels écoeurant avec leur "c'est Noël et je suis délicieux, mangez-moi".

Noël... fête stupide pour sorciers stupides, voilà ce que c'est. Pourquoi tous les gens sont-ils si joyeux? Il ne s'agit que d'un repas gras et peu gastronomique avec autant de personne qu'on s'impose d'avoir qu'une fois par an à sa table.

Cette boutique d'alimentation devient vraiment énervante à rester introuvable. C'est quand même malheureux que je ne puisse pas trouver un simple magasin dans ce quartier, pas si grand que ça d'ailleurs. C'est vrai qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis la chute du maître, ah non, il faut dire Tom Jedusor maintenant, plus politiquement correct. Plusieurs boutiques ont vu le jour, comme celles des deux timbrés de Weasley. Vu le monde qui se bouscule devant l'entrée, ils doivent avoir réussi. Au moins une chose dont cette famille pourra se venter, faute de mieux.

Weasley... rien que ce nom me fait penser à elle. Il a du l'épouser et lui avoir fait quatre ou cinq mioches tout aussi roux que lui. Quel gâchis... Une fille comme elle, finir régisseuse d'objets ménagers dans une maison branlante, à changer des couches et à donner des biberons. Elle méritait mieux... C'est marrant mais, il y a encore sept ans de ça, j'en aurais été presque ravi mais maintenant... tout est différent...

Moi, jaloux de Weasmoche... le destin doit bien rire de moi. J'étais fier, fils d'un homme craint et respecté, futur lieutenant d'un général ambitieux... et maintenant je lutte contre les préjugés de mon nom, plus personne n'ose m'adresser la parole en public et je suis seul... Remarque, c'est parce que je le veux bien aussi... C'est pas faute de recevoir des invitations du ministère ou des adresses de cheminée mystérieusement placées dans ma poche quand je vais dans un bar pour l'oublier.

L'oublier... rêve impossible... comment l'oublier ... elle... Je l'aime autant que je l'ai détesté. C'est fou ce que la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est mince finalement. Il suffit juste d'un déclic, d'un battement de cil ou d'un geste héroïque pour que tout ce qu'on pense s'envole en une seconde.

Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi elle m'a défendu ce soir là. Weasmoche et Saint Potter auraient très bien pu mettre un terme à ma vie. Nous étions en guerre. J'étais l'ennemi. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous quatre dans cette ruelle. Pour une fois que j'avais réussi à me débarrasser de mes trois sangsues, je l'avais vite regretté. Ma mort aurait été mise sur le compte de leur survie face à une de mes attaques. Alors pourquoi leur a-t-elle interdit de me tuer. Je ne représentais rien pour elle. Pourquoi ce geste... Cette dette m'obsède... Cinq ans qu'elle m'obsède... Finalement, j'aurais préféré qu'ils aillent au bout de leur envie, ça m'aurait évité de chercher de quoi manger à 21h le soir de Noël. Et voilà, tout le monde ferme et j'ai toujours pas trouvé cette satanée boutique. Je vais manger quoi moi maintenant? Allez Drago, ce ne sera pas la première fois que tu sautes un repas... On ne peut pas dire que tu ais récupéré l'appétit depuis ce jour là...

Sa main qu'elle a posé sur la mienne pour m'empêcher d'utiliser ma baguette et me défendre... Elle était si douce, si chaude et si délicate. Pansy n'a jamais été comme ça. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle de celle-là. Morgane que je suis heureux, oui heureux qu'elle ait épousé Goyle. Il me reste plus que Crabbe à caser loin de moi.

Tiens le Chaudron Baveur ne ferme pas! Je vais peut-être essayer de voir pour y manger discrètement. Finalement, j'ai bien choisi ma cape comme ça personne ne verra qui je suis avec cette longue capuche. Je suis curieux de voir quel genre de personnes fréquentent cet établissement en cette fête familiale.

Je suis vraiment satisfait que le gérant ne m'ait pas reconnu. Il a eu l'intelligence de me placer dans un recoin à l'abri des regards. Bien sûr, il n'y a aucun couple avec enfants mais plus des gens comme moi, égarés, seuls et sans un seul véritable ami... Égarés, seuls et sans ami... J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai dit ça... Que je suis ça... Pourquoi m'obsède-t-elle comme ça? J'aurais pu me trouver une fille de mon rang et de ma classe et elle m'aurait donné un héritier. Mais non, cette miss-je-sais-tout hante mes journées et mes nuits sans relâche. Je sens que ma tête va exploser. Il faut que je pense à elle entrain de cirer les pompes de l'autre, de lui remplir son assiette d'une bonne purée bien collante à la cuillère tout en se tenant le dos à cause d'un ventre trop gros. Remarque, Hermione en parfaite cuisinière, j'ai du mal à le croire. Je l'imagine plutôt avec un livre de cuisine à la main, une spatule dans une autre, farine sur le nez et le repas plus étalé sur son tablier que dans le plat prévu à cet effet. Elle doit être super sexy comme ça d'ailleurs. Et voilà, je repense à elle... Drago, arrête... Arrête! C'est Weasmohe qui l'a dans son lit et pas toi. C'est à lui qu'elle murmure des mots doux et pas à toi.

Comme quoi, l'argent n'apporte pas forcément l'amour et le bonheur. Il avait rien et j'avais tout... maintenant j'ai la vague impression que les choses sont inversées... J'ai rien et il a tout... Il l'a elle...

Oh super! Mon assiette est décorée avec des petits brocolis en forme de sapin... Quel est l'idiot qui a eu cette stupide idée? Je vais vite manger et rentrer chez moi. Demain tout ça sera fini et j'aurais la paix pendant un an. Mais c'est clair que je vais m'y prendre autrement pour l'année prochaine. Le repas est vraiment infecte et le vin imbuvable. Je vais rentrer plus vite que prévu je pense. Allez hop... quelques noises histoire de et je me casse.

C'est pas vrai... il est occupé avec une autre personne... Je rêve ou il lui fait un baise main? C'est la meilleure de la soirée celle-là. D'ailleurs c'est qui cette fille. Qu'un homme seul mange ici, je veux bien l'admettre même si c'est assez pathétique... Oui Drago, tu es pathétique, bref... mais une femme... C'est marrant sa façon de marcher. Elle donne l'impression de flotter sur le sol avec sa robe qui glisse parfaitement. Voilà, je fantasme sur une robe maintenant. Mon pauvre Drago, il est temps que tu réagisses. Bizarrement, j'ai pas eu droit au baise main. Bon, ok c'est pas drôle et même plutôt écoeurant.

La jeune fille est juste devant moi. Elle m'intrigue en fait. Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas avec un mari ou au moins une famille. Drago, en plus d'être pathétique, tu es macho... Une femme a bien le droit d'être seul à Noël! Il n'y a rien de mal à ça...

Et voilà, je suis encore loin de ma calèche et une tempête de neige se lève. Il ne manquait plus que ça pour me faire détester Noël à vie. Les rafales de vent sont assez fortes et même la jeune femme devant moi semble avoir du mal à lutter. Si jamais elle se retourne, elle va me prendre pour un tueur en série prêt à se faire un nom dans la rubrique fait divers de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Mince, elle vient de perdre son écharpe. Et bien sûr, celle-ci vient vers moi... Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais... je la rattrape et je trouve une bonne raison pour expliquer ma présence juste derrière elle ou je fais le parfait goujat ignorant qui continue son chemin. La curiosité est trop grande en fait... allez allons jouer les saints maritains.

- Je crois que cette écharpe est à vous...

- Merci bien...

- Rouge et or... Gryffondor?

- Tout à fait! Vous avez fréquentez Poudlard?

- J'aimerais vous répondre oui, mais ça impliquerait de vous donner le nom de ma maison, et connaissant la votre, je ne suis pas sûr que vous l'apprécierez à sa juste valeur.

- Serpentard alors...

- Pas trop déçue?

- La guerre a fait en sorte de m'ouvrir les yeux sur les préjugés.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule... malheureusement...

- Merci pour mon écharpe et Joyeux Noël.

- De rien... c'était normal... qui serait assez idiot pour laisser une jeune fille sans défense contre le froid...

- Mes amis me disent toujours que s'il y a bien une jeune fille qui n'est jamais sans défense, c'est bien moi... mais cette écharpe est sentimentale à mes yeux. J'y tiens beaucoup et si vous ne l'aviez pas récupérée, je m'en serais énormément voulu.

- Aider une parfaite inconnue le soir de Noël est un pur plaisir!

- Oh pardon, je suis vraiment malpolie. Mais le froid a tendance à me faire ralentir le cerveau. Je suis Hermione Granger et je travaille au ministère pour le département des droits des créatures magiques. D'ailleurs, c'est sûrement à cause de moi que vous avez du manger seul au Chaudron Baveur... Désolée, j'ai bien vu que vous me suiviez. Mais j'avoue que c'est ma plus grande réussite que ce jour de congé de Noël... Et vous êtes?

- Granger...

- Pardon?

- Non rien... Enchanté miss Granger. J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous...

- La Gazette n'a jamais été très flatteuse à mon sujet. J'espère que vous n'avez pas cru tout ce que ce torchon à pu dire sur moi.

- Non, en fait, j'ai eu l'occasion de me faire mon propre avis...

- Ah bon? On se connaît ?

- Pas réellement... mais pour tout dire, j'en rêve depuis plus de cinq ans...

- Cinq ans? Mais qui êtes-vous?

- Je vous pensais plus intelligente que ça, miss Granger...

- Serpentard... cinq ans... non... ça ne peut pas être ça... pas lui... pas toi...

- Désolé de finalement te décevoir Miss Je Sais Tout...

- Malefoy... Je n'ose pas y croire...

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie il y a cinq ans, Granger. Maintenant, j'ai une dette envers toi. Mais vu que cette écharpe compte beaucoup pour toi, j'estime que le compteur est remis à zéro.

- Je te croyais mort...

- Je te croyais mariée à l'autre rouquin et mère de cinq mini-lui... Apparemment, nous nous sommes trompés tous les deux.

- Comment... Pourquoi... enfin... Je suis vraiment surprise de voir que tu vas... bien... et que tu sois libre...

- C'est une longue histoire...

- Je serais curieuse de l'entendre...

- Nous sommes en plein milieux de la rue le soir de Noël, mes pieds sont maintenant gelés et écharpe ou pas, je suis sûr que tu meurs toi aussi de froid. Alors si ton courage légendaire te le permet, je serais ravi de tout t'expliquer autour d'un bon café chaud chez moi.

- J'imagine que c'est une phrase que tu as due dire des dizaines de fois pour attirer des filles chez toi...

- J'ai pas besoin de me donner toute cette peine pour avoir de la compagnie... A toi de voir...

- J'accepte uniquement si tu enlèves ta protection de transplannage que je puisse partir au moindre geste suspect.

- Je ferais donc attention lorsque je verserais ton café dans ta tasse alors.

- Très drôle Malefoy...

- Et si tu commençais par m'appeler Drago... C'est Noël non? Il n'y a pas une histoire de trêves ce soir là?

- Si... Drago... si...

Noël... quel jour magnifique. Ca fait cinq ans que j'adore cette date. J'y pense facilement un mois à l'avance. Le manoir est décoré et si elle ne me forçait pas à utiliser un sort d'invisibilité, tout le comté pourrait le voir clignoter de toute part. C'est fou ce que deux chiffres qui forme un nombre ont comme influence sur moi. Le 24 décembre... Noël... Le plus beau jour de l'année... J'agis comme un enfant qui va ouvrir ses dizaines de cadeaux. Cette année cependant, je vais avoir mon cadeau avec un peu de retard. Remarque, un peu de luge, de la marche dans la neige et un peu de chance, je l'aurais peut-être à temps. Ah oui, J'ai appris que Weasmoche, a fait six enfants à une fille dont le nom m'a complètement échappé. Apparemment, il n'a eu que des jumeaux... Quand on est maudit, c'est pour la vie... J'aurais quand même aimé voir sa tête le jour où mon mariage a été annoncé en grande pompe dans la Gazette... J'imagine déjà la scène lorsque ses yeux ont pu lire "L'incroyable et féerique mariage de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger". Et si cette nouvelle ne l'a pas achevé, la prochaine annonçant l'arrivée de mon héritier finira sûrement le travail.

Ah que je suis bien... heureux... oui, heureux. Elle est ma femme, à moi, pas à lui mais à moi et elle m'aime. Parfois, je me sens vraiment stupide mais j'adore me le répéter. Elle m'aime... Hermione m'aime... Hermione Malefoy m'aime et elle va me donner le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme puisse avoir... un enfant... un enfant d'elle.

Vive Noël...


End file.
